


That De Ja Vu Feeling

by Superbeans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, For Science!, Omnics, Slightly evil Moira, chronal accelerator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbeans/pseuds/Superbeans
Summary: When Tracer’s Chronal Accelerator glitches, there’s only one team of scientists who can fix her.Well, a team of scientists and Junkrat, anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m hoooome!”

Lena Oxton stashed keys back into the pocket of her duffel coat, and dumped her suitcase onto the first spot of floor. With a smirk to herself, she took in a deep breath through the nose. Home. There was nowhere quite like it. The weird tang of electronic something or other, and a spice she couldn’t quite place - ginseng? That was a spice, right?

But weirdly, the place was... quiet. Not what she was expecting.

“Helloooo?” She heard her voice echo through the empty flat. “Em? You are home, aren’t you?”

Lena’s shoulders sunk. This wasn’t ideal. First time home in months and her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. She wasn’t working overtime, was she?

Nah, there would’ve been a note on the fridge or something if that was the case. But nope. Aside from the magnets arranged to spell out ‘oi bum face’, it was bare.

Lena groaned. She was about to throw herself into the couch and chuck on the telly, but her ears pricked up at a noise upstairs. Hah!

Suddenly the mounting stress lifted. So she was planning a thing all along.

Like a cat, Lena prowled her way up the staircase. It was time to surprise the surpriser.

Soft feet down the hallway, a smirk touched on her face as she blinked into the bedroom, whooshing through the ajar door like a bolt of blue lightning.

”Whah?!” Yelped a voice, and Lena fell over laughing as a certain redhead bundled herself up tighter in the bedclothes.

”G-got you!” Lena snorted, hoisting herself back upright. “‘Ello stranger. You miss me?”

”Did I?” Emily steamed back at her. “I spent ages lightin’ candles, preparin’ things, makin’ the place look all romantic, and then you whoosh in here and blow ‘em all out!”

”...eheh. Oops?” Lena shrugged. “Ah well, I’m ‘ere now! So you don’t have to miss me any more!”

“Well, come on then, make yourself comfy.” Emily said, patting the spot next to her on the bed. A blush tinged her cheeks however when Lena simply decided to sit across her instead.

”I’ve been away for months, and you want me to sit next to ya?” She grinned, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks. Emily felt that sharp hitch of breath as they united under soft pressure.

”I-it’s good to be back,” Lena held Emily close. “And I’m here for two  weeks, Em! You hear that? Two whole w-“

”Um... is that thing in your chest s’posed to be glowing?”

”Huh?” Lena was snapped out of her daydream. She glanced down to the bright blue mechanism in her chest. “Glowing? Well yeah? It’s some fancy technology that keeps me from-“

”Is it supposed to be glowing this much though?!” Emily’s eyes were wide.

”Hmm. Now that you mention it, that is a little bright,” Lena purses her lips. “But that don’t matter. Maybe it’s just happy to see-“

Suddenly the young woman’s entire body flickered. Various parts would disappear in splotches  of bluish green and then return again, with lines of distortion running through her, like on a paused vhs tape.

”Uhh...” Lena’s voice was sounding more robotic and tinny by the moment. “M-maybe something could be-“

There was an electrical snapping noise, and suddenly Lena was lost in a flash of blue lightning. Emily shrieked as her girlfriend literally disappeared before her eyes. There was the occasional bluish flash around the room, but there was no weight on her lap, no warmth of hands on her cheeks, and no... no anything. She was just, gone.

”U-um...” Emily tugged the bedsheets up around her. “Lena...? W-where’d you go...?”

No response. There would sometimes be another flash of blue from the corner of her eye, and maybe a noise that sounded like a distant, unintelligible shout, but there was no girlfriend to be seen. 

Suddenly her heart rate spiked, thumping desperately against her chest. A wave of sadness, crested with confusion, washed over her. One moment she had everything, and then there was nothing. What was worse, she didn’t even know what happened, and had even less of a clue how to fix it.

There was another muffled shout from somewhere in the distance, and Emily could feel the tears start to well up.

But then there was a sharp rapping at the door. Goosebumps prickled across her skin, and instinctively she wrapped herself up tighter in the bedsheet. Who could that be, at this hour?

Emily forced shaking limbs out of bed, and shuffled out of the room, taking the stairs one at a time. Still, that blue light would flash desperately, almost like morse code. Lena, please be okay...

Emily in her bundle of bedsheets continued to shuffle down the stairs, flinching when another series of heavy knocks pummelled her poor door. She could hear the ghost of mutterings outside. Multiple people?

With a gulp, she took a look through the peephole, and shrieked internally at the silhouette of some hulking... beast!

It stood like a man, but had the bulk and posture of something far more dangerous. A behemoth that would surely end her life...

And yet the thing raised its fist, again shaking the door with its pounding. The darkened silhouette make a motion as if to check its watch - beasts had watches? - and then it visibly sighed, looking over its shoulder to address... something.

Emily shivered. Whoever they were, they were going to have to go away on account of a family crisis. She fumbled for the keys, on a little hook next to the door, and negotiated it open. Immediately the mutterings outside ceased.

Tears were still bubbling in her eyes, but she swallowed the fear down, and opened the door a crack.

The silhouette spoke,

“...evening, madam. May I come in?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

A pulse of fear throbbed through her as she locked eyes with the enormous beast on the other side of the door. It spoke. Why did it speak?

There was little this tiny door was going to do, should that thing decide it wanted to maul her. Yet, somehow, it also seemed to radiate intelligence. Maybe it was just the square glasses that it just awkwardly adjusted. This was followed up by a smile. Deep down Emily supposed it was meant to be friendly, but the glint of those enormous white teeth was rather terrifying.

Still she quivered behind the crack in the door. “C-can... can I help you?”

The creature cleared its throat. “This is the residence of Emily O...Mew...re-“

“Murray, y’inebriate.” A voice interrupted it, and Emily caught sight of a skeletal figure to the right. “Just use the English.”

“Hm. That will need amending,” the creature coughed. “Of Lie...chester sq-“

“Err, I think that’s pronounced ‘Lester’, mate.” Another voice interrupted.

The creature sighed. “Leicester Square, London?”

Emily trembled behind her door. This thing knew her name? Where she lived?

“Are you... f-friends of Lena’s?” She drew on the only vaguely plausible conclusion her mind could reach.

“In a manner of speaking,” the beast winked at her. “My name is Winston, and I designed the Chronal Accelerator!”

This ‘Winston’ puffed out his chest, clearly expecting some kind of praise for this. But silence followed. So much in fact that the squabbling of pigeons across the street could be heard.

“I-is that the blue thing on her chest?” Emily once again stabbed in the dark.

“...yes. The blue thing.” Winston’s voice dropped. “A-anyway! We have received reports of it glitching! So we’re here to fix it! Ha-hah!”

“Fix it?” Emily frowned. Wow. These people worked fast. “Y-you can bring her back?”

Despite the blackened silhouette against the darkening skies, she could clearly pick out a nod of encouragement from this Winston.

“Yes ma’am. We can.”

Another surge pulsed through her. Lena wasn’t gone? She could be saved?

“...oh!” She gasped, before hurriedly fiddling with the locks on the door. “C-come in then!”

About time,” a higher pitched, but definitely male voice exclaimed. “It’s bloody cold out here!”

Emily waddled aside in her bedsheet, and her gaze grew steadily wider as the troupe of four let themselves in. The first was a gorilla. Literally a gorilla. Wearing a royal blue suit, with square glasses and a briefcase nonetheless, but still a blimmin’ gorilla. Somehow, it looked the most intelligent of them all. Following after him was a scruffy haired, skinny man wearing camouflage trousers and a bare chest, but also a powder blue fur coat that looked like it didn’t belong. 

Next up was the tall, skinny sarcastic one who called Winston an inebriate. Also in a suit, this one pinstripe, she carried what looked like a medical bag and wore a bowler hat of all things atop her shock of red hair. This one carried herself with the most poise and arrogance of them all.

Lastly, a little one shuffled in. Barely five foot tall, and dressed far more appropriately for the weather with a beanie hat, gloves and all-weather boots, but still a lab coat of all things. This last one had a friendly warmth about her, despite all the cold weather gear.

And then there was Emily. Stood there in her bare feet, wrapped up in bedclothes.

”Ahem...” Winston cleared his throat. “I’m sorry it took us so long to get here, ma’am.”

”L-long?” Emily stammered. “All this ‘appened just a few minutes ago!”

”Hm. Really?” Winston frowned. “I suppose time does flow differently here. See, we were just over in Eden-burrow on reports of a-“

”Too much information, Winston,” the tall woman interrupted, snapping a clipboard against his head. “Ye might want te make yerself comfortable, Ms Murray. We’ll be here a while.”

”You... will?” Emily found herself falling into a nearby armchair. “Why’s that?”

“It could take some time, to figure out whose fault all this is.” The tall woman grinned, pulling a foot long syringe out of her bag.

”F-fault?” Emily instantly recoiled.

”Stop scaring her, Moira. We need her to be as calm as possible.” Winston chided.

”You have your way of doing things, I have mine,” ‘Moira’ flicked the end of her enormous syringe. “I’ll suggest you respect that. Now, an arm if you’d please, Ms Murray?”

Emily glanced around the room, and noticed that both Winston and the smaller lady had started setting up technological things. Winston had packed a smaller briefcase into the one he was carrying, which folded out into some kind of laptop, while the short woman was fiddling with some device that had blinky lights and antennae. Meanwhile the skinny man just stood there, looking even more out of place than Emily in her bedsheet.

”W-what’s going on?” She had to ask. Moira rolled her eyes at the question. She opened her mouth to respond, but another voice answered for her.

”Winston is checking for hardware issues,” the small lady announced brightly. “While Moira is looking into biological problems, and I am looking at environmental ones!”

”...oh!” There was a little more strength in Emily’s voice. “And that means?”

Moira gave her a sour look. “What Mei interrupted me to say,” she shot a look at the short lady. “Is that we don’t know if this is your fault, Tr... Lena’s fault, Winston’s fault,” 

Winston snorted.

”Or London’s fault. That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

Emily just nodded. Good thing there was someone here that spoke plain English. “W-what about him?”

Four pairs of eyes turned to the skinny man, who had taken to the collection of china cups on the armoire opposite.

”Me?” He squeaked, almost dropping the cup he was looking at. “I... I’ll be honest, I just wanted to see England! It’s such a pretty country!”

Winston sighed, Moira scoffed, and Mei just looked a bit embarrassed.

”Well perhaps you could make yourself useful, Jamison,” Winston spoke to his computer. “And keep Emily company.”

”R-righto, wince.” Jamison nodded. Winston groaned again, and Jamison slowly put the cup back down again. “Company. I can do that. L-lovely teacups there. Just like the ones my gran used to have!”

Jamison stomped over to Emily on  his wooden leg, and sat on the couch adjacent. “...cold here this time of year, isn’it?”

Emily forced a smile. “...Winter?”

”Y-yeah, winter,” Jamison stared at his feet. “See, it’s summer where I live right now, a-and-“

”She wants comforting, not your life story Jamison.” Moira sighed. Emily had finally surrendered her arm, and the smile slowly returned to Moira’s face with the blood spurting into her syringe.

”...oh. W-well um,” Jamison faltered. “Yeah, England's my motherland. Can trace me ancestors back to a place called Carlisle? I-is that far from here?”

“...umm,” Emily mumbled. “It’s pretty far. You were closer when you were in... Edinburgh was it?”

”Classified information, missy.” Moira scorned.

”Hey, do we wanna comfort her or what Moira?” Jamison objected, but instantly shrivelled under her glare, “sorry sorry...!”

”Here, I’ve got something that’ll tighten those lips for ye.” Moira curled an index finger in his direction.  Her other hand retrieved what looked like a nail gun from the medical bag. Jamison eyeballed it, and began stuttering voicelessly.

”I-I’ll just... go and make some tea...!” Jamison stammered, excusing himself from the couch. “How’s everybody take them?”

The three of his cohorts stared at him.

”What?” He shrugged. “If I can’t talk to her, cause you’re all afraid I‘m just gonna spew out information like that chick off The Exorcist, then I might as well go in there and spill some tea... if-if that’s alright with you, Emmo?”

”E-emmo?” She frowned at him.

”Aussie thing. We shorten everything.” He managed a nervous smile.

”Oh, well umm... in that case, white, two sugars?”

”Uh huh. Anyone else?” Jamison glanced around.

”Am I correct in assuming you don’t put cream in your tea or coffee here?” Winston asked.

”N-no, just milk here.” Said Emily.

Winston grimaced. “Just black please.”

”Coffee with lots of milk if ye have it.” Moira added.

”Do you have green tea?” Mei looked up from her gadget. Emily shook her head, but Mei didn’t seem at all perturbed by this.

”Oh, that’s okay! All tea is good tea! No milk please, and a little bit of sugar!” She pinched a thumb and forefinger together.

”Alrighty!” Jamison nodded, and stumped away into what he assumed was the kitchen. “Heh, bum face,” he chuckled at the fridge magnets, and set about gathering cups, filling the kettle, checking what was where in this strange kitchen, and just generally losing himself in the nostalgia of it all.

Meanwhile in the other room...

”So, do we have a consensus yet?” Winston asked.

”No abnormalities in the blood that I can see...” Moira was peering down a microscope.

”There seems to be a high concentration of static electricity in the air, which is unusual,” May tapped at her gadget. “Maybe that is something?”

”Hmm. It’s more than I’ve got.” Winston took off his glasses and rubbed at his nose. “There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with the actual hardware. So did the Chronal Accelerator cause the anomalous amount of static electricity, did all the static electricity cause the Chronal Accelerator to go haywire, or is this all a coincidence? Because if that is the case, we’ll have to keep-“

Suddenly conversation was halted by the smashing of glass and china from the kitchen. Jamison audibly laughed, in a very mad scientist sort of way, and then coughed a few times, loudly. Emily’s eyes widened in panic, but the other three just shot each other a disappointed look. None of them seemed surprised when Jamison stomped into the room moments later, carrying a tray of broken teacups.

”Uhh, guys?” He winced, seeing their expressions. “I-I have some good news, and I have some bad news!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there people. Wee update for you all. This is mostly just the characters working off each other for a bit to get the plot going, with all the action and the fighting and crap. Nothing much, but still kinda fun. Gave Emily and Junkrat a bit more depth to their stories, because why not?
> 
> Feel free to leave some feedback if you’ve got a moment. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Tea tray rattling in his hands, Jamison stood in the kitchen doorway, actually looking like he was expecting an answer.

“Does it have anything to do with you blowing up the kitchen?” Winston threw his glasses down.

“Err, no, actually!” Jamison lit up. “An Omnic blew up the kitchen! That’s the bad news. The good news is, I made the tea! But I s’pose that’s also the bad news ‘cos the tea got blown up too, so-“

“-whoa whoa, hold up a second Jamison.” Winston raised a finger to silence him. “An Omnic? Blew up the kitchen?”

“Yup.” Jamison didn’t even flinch.

“Not you?”

“Nnnope!”

“And y’expect us te believe ye?” Moira raised an eyebrow.

“Yup!” Jamison remained as confident as ever.

“Forgive my cynicism Jamison,” Winston sighed. “But there hasn’t been an Omnic attack in this area for years. We cannot just believe that-“

Winston was stopped mid sentence by a strange crackling noise. He, Moira and Mei all put a hand to one ear, and listened intently.

“...Morrison? Is that you?” Winston’s voice suddenly dropped a notch. He exchanged a nervous glance with Mei, and Moira’s expression visibly fell.

“What the hell just happened, Winston?!” A gruff, obviously American accent hollered down the line. “This was supposed to be a quick and easy job, and now look what’s happened! An Omnic revolution! Explain yourself!”

Jamison knelt down next to Emily, muttering something apologetic about her teacups, while Winston and the others made varying attempts to pacify Morrison.

“...we weren’t aware. I apologise,” Winston began.

“Our only clue was static electricity.” Mei tried to reason.

“Besides, London’s a resilient city. Don’t worry Jack, she’ll be fine.” Moira scoffed.

“Resilient or not, the place won’t last long in this state!” Morrison raged. “We got hordes of Bastion turrets, launchers, foot soldiers and even D.Va nukes. That whole city’ll be a scotch mark in minutes if you idiots don’t do something, now!”

“...very well.” Winston groaned. “We will neutralise the rogue Omnics, and trace the source of the problem. I believe it is merely a glitch rather than a rev-“

”Who cares what it is, Winston?!” Morrison raged down the line. “Just get it sorted, and fast! The Minister is on our ass!”

The connection cut, and Winston unclenched his fist. “...I apologise, for not believing in you Jamison.”

”No worries, Wince.” Jamison had finally set the tea tray down. “I didn’t believe it meself at first. So what’re we doing now?”

“Morrison has instructed us to neutralise the rogue Omnics.” Winston instructed. “A no-brainer I suppose. Either way, we are also to complete our original goal and repair the Chronal Accelerator. Mei, I believe your Biospectrometer is key here. You can track the static electricity yes?”

Moira and Jamison both looked to each other, and then Mei, forking out a handful of notes to her.

”Mhmm!” Mei pocketed the money and shook the device in her hands, then tucked it into her lab coat. “It will take a little while, though.”

”Great,” Winston said. “Alright everyone, prepare yourselves.”

As Winston spoke, a surge of electricity caused the lights to flare, followed by a ripple of gunfire past the window. His eyes flashed, and he shared a look with his compatriots.

”Wh-what’s... happening?” Emily finally spoke up.

“Hm?” Mei had pulled what looked like a toy gun of sorts from her lab coat. “Oh! Emily! So sorry, I’d almost forgotten you were here!”

”Almost?” Jamison was quick to smirk, prompting a tiny glare from Mei.

”Basically, things got a bit... complicated.” He answered for her. “Now uhh... there anything in here that’s really precious to you? Cause it might end up getting a bit... exploded.”

A high-pitched cackling escaped Jamison’s depths, and from out of nowhere he pulled an obviously homemade something or other. A bright yellow thing made from what looked like a tennis pitcher, with snooker balls of all things loaded into it.

”Let’s not explode her house now, Jamison,” Winston chided.

”I won’t make any promises, Wince,” Jamison giggled. “After all, there’s an army of Omnics that need to be blown up. I can’t be held responsible for collateral damage... can I?”

”Tell ye what?” Moira held a bright purple orb to his face. “For everything ye damage, ye can repay in blood. Seem fair?”

Jamison sighed, and withdrew. “Like I said Moi,”

Moira’s nostrils flared.

”...ra. Moira! Anyway, I can’t promise anything. I’m an explosives expert after all!”

”Then you should be able to make that promise, expert.” Moira clenched her teeth. Meanwhile Winston cleared his throat,

”Ahem. If you two are ready?”

Winston was holding some kind of launcher, it seemed. Mostly white in design, the four feet of metal took both hands just to wield. Mei nodded, and then loaded her weapon like a standard pistol, while Jamison slapped the side of his launcher, prompting a bell to sound of all things.

”Ready, mate.”

”Alright, here’s the plan,” Winston announced. “We don’t know the exact details, but it seems that Tracer,”

Emily frowned at him.

”is connected to all this anomalous static electricity. And Mei can track it. So we’ll have to let her Biospectrometer calibrate in each new area, which could take some time. While that’s happening, we hold off the hordes of Omnics.”

”Easy enough...” Moira raised an eyebrow.

”Easy?” Winston grimaced at her. “This will be anything but easy, Moira.”

”I know,” she deadpanned in response. “...yanks. Can’t even be sarcastic around ye.”

”I heard it,” Jamison nodded, while Winston just looked confused at them both.

”A-anyway!” He was all-important again. “We should probably start from outside the house. After all, I’m sure Ms Murray doesn’t want her belongings destroyed.”

”W-wait, you’re going?” Emily spoke up.

”Ms Murray, please don’t panic,” Winston tried his best to appeal. “But there are hundreds of Omnic soldiers on their way here, right now. If we don’t stop them, the place will be little more than rubble, and you may never see Lena again. So I’m afraid we’ll have to-“

”Enough with the babble! Move a’ready!” A sharp shove to the shoulder. Winston grunted, and then nodded at Emily before the four of them made their way back outside. Night had well and truly fallen, with streetlamps as their only reliable source of light.

”Oh, j-Jesus...!” Jamison shivered. “And I thought it was cold earlier!”

”You’ll have to suck it up, Jamison,” Winston scoffed. “I’m afraid Mei only has the one coat to lend you. Is your Biospectrometer calibrating, Mei dear?”

”Y-yes!” Mei affirmed, squashing her beanie hat onto Jamison’s head. “Here, that should help a little bit. Calibration at... nine percent, Winston.”

”Ugh,” Winston deflated. “Alright everyone. Follow the plan and scout for Omnics until calibrations are compl-“

Suddenly Jamison giggled, and stomped across the cobblestone paths. “Well it’s about time!” He cried, loosing one, two, three shots from his launcher. There was a flare of electricity and electronic bleeping as a pod of Omnics were blown apart.

“...! Incoming!” Mei gasped, and stumbled a couple of feet backwards as a rocket barely missed her. Coughing from the impact, she wiped the dust and soot from her glasses, before having to dive out of the way to avoid a second one.

”Be careful! Don’t let the Biospectrometer get damaged, Mei!” Winston warned.

”...thank you for your concern, Winston.” Mei’s cheek dimpled. “I am fine too.”

”Y-yes, well...” Winston looked away. “Either way, please accept my assis-“

”Got it.” Mei shut him down. With one eye closed and her tongue poking out, she aimed her weapon carefully, and fired a six inch long icicle from it. It pierced the air and impaled the Farah launcher in the shoulder, knocking it out of the sky.

”Remind me to never underestimate you.” Winston’s eyes were wide and staring, meanwhile Mei just put her hands on her hips and grinned. A bright purple orb shot past the both of them, and ricocheted off the nearby street lamp, hurtling around the corner. Several Omnic soldiers scuttled out of its path like weird mechanical crabs, but were quickly dismantled by the orb’s mere presence. Moira stomped past, blasting a wealth of bright yellow light at Mei. The scrape marks on her elbow and forehead faded away, and even the tear in her lab coat was repaired.

“...you’re welcome,” She forestalled Mei’s animated ‘thank you!’. “Just keep yerself safe, a’right? We’re snookered if that Bio-thingmy gets damaged.”

She and Winston nodded to each other, and charged ahead, launching lightning and energy balls at their opponents respectively. Suddenly there was a high pitched cackle, followed by an explosion, and Jamison himself came screaming through the air, landing clumsily atop a wall.

”It’s the perfect time for some mayhem!” He chortled, and made sure that his loaner jacket and bobble hat were immaculate before launching another barrage of grenades down the alleyway. A series of explosions sounded, followed by flying robot limbs across the ground.

”Progress on the tracking thingy, Mei?” Suddenly the man was lucid again.

”Umm... forty one percent.” She dug it out of her pocket. “So we are getting there!”

”Hooly dooly...!” Jamison groaned. “Alrighty, looks like we better blow up more stuff!”

The waves of Omnic soldiers simply did not cease. Not in any way a challenge, but one couldn’t help wonder where all of these Omnics were coming from at this time of night. Their metallic bodies were easy to break apart when frozen, Mei noted. The strategy worked well in tandem with Jamison’s bear traps, of which he kept an inexplicable supply.

”Stuff’s a lot easier to blow up when it ain’t movin’!” He seemed to read her mind, just as a bastion turret crashed around the corner. It whirred dangerously, before firing up its Gatling gun and loosing a steady stream of bullets into the alleyway.

”Curses! We’re pinned down!” Winston clenched a fist. “Moira, Junkrat, can you get an angle on it?”

”Need te recharge.” Moira deadpanned. She attempted to summon up a ball of purple energy in her hand, however it flickered and dissipated almost instantly.

”I don’t have that sorta range, mate.” Jamison stole a quick glance around the corner, and then had to duck behind again as a spray of bullets shattered the granite.

”Hm. Alright.” Winston wore a sour expression. “How about this? I shall draw the fire for as long as I can, while one of you flank it. Quick as you can, now.”

”B-but Winston!” Mei cried.

”I will be fine, Mei.” Winston dismissed her. She scowled a little at him, as Jamison and Moira both  disappeared down a back alley. Winston pressed a trigger on his tesla cannon, and summoned an enormous blue hemisphere of energy around himself and Mei. It shimmered and sparkles with every bullet that was launched into it, but not one made it through.

”Alright Mei, given the rate of fire, I’ve calculated that we have about thirteen seconds of protection.” Winston said. “Should Moira and Junkrat fail to flank the bastion in that time, we will have to take cover again. Are you ready?”

”Yes...” Mei groaned, lining up the sight on her blaster.

”Great. Just remember to keep the Biospectrometer sa-“ Winston began, but the rest of his sentence was dissolved into a gasp as one of Mei’s icicles struck the bastion in the side. The impact knocked its gun off course, spraying a rally of bullets into the alley opposite.

”Bloody...!” Jamison cried, commando rolling out of the way to dodge the bullets, as Moira simply disappeared in a shadow. He launched a grenade, which slotted cleanly underneath the bastion and blew it into the air. It crashed back down with a heavy thunk, where Moira reappeared behind, drawing the strength away with a purple vacuum of energy. The bastion sprang back up into its mobile form, but quickly fell apart as the last of its energy was drained away from it. Moira looked completely unfazed by the entire situation, but Jamison fired back a grin and a thumbs up.

”...That was reckless, Mei.” Winston chided. “You almost injured Moira and Junkrat!”

”Oh, so they are more important than the Biospectrometer, and I am not?” She glared up at him. 

“I-I didn’t say that...!” Instantly Winston was on the back foot. She stepped towards him, and he recoiled. “It’s just-“

”It is just a machine, Winston.” Mei was suddenly smiles and rainbows again. “And it is sturdier than it l-“

A sudden beeping emanated from her pocket,

”...ooh! And it has calibrated!” She beamed at it. “Now we go this way!”

Mei flounced off down the alleyway, leaving her three cohorts behind.

”...you are being a bit hard on her,  Wince.” Jamison scratched his head. “Mei’s a strong lady. Don’t forget that.”

”You’re only saving that because she gave you a hat.”

”No, Winston, yer just bein’ a shitebag.”

Winston sighed. “...I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Couple days late because inspiration died, but here’s an update. Usual fighty fighty stuff, so... yeah. Leave some feedback if you’ve got a moment please. :)

**Author's Note:**

> First things first; sorry if I’ve screwed up the lore in any way. I haven’t put too much research into it, only the basics. I’ll happily correct any mistakes if needed.
> 
> Secondly... hi! Just a thing I thought I’d write. Since the Retribution and Uprising event things, I figured I’d see if I could write one. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave feedback if you’ve got a moment. :)


End file.
